Everest class ship
(This article is a fictional material that relates to canon material) The Everest class ships were used by the ancient humans before the firing of the Halo array. They were transport and mining vessels. Information and History Not much is known about these ships, except from Forerunner terminals examined by modern UNSC Marines. The tale of the Humans before the Halo array goes as that Humanity existed with the Forerunners and grew into a much more advanced species then the modern Humans, but couldn't quite match the Forerunner's technology. An ancient human general was the commander of the fleet of Humanity and actually had a treaty with the Forerunners and helped them fight the Flood. Soon the General started destroying Forerunner planets due to the flood widely spreading on them, and the Forerunners thought this was an act of treason, although the humans were trying to protect the rest of the worlds by sacrificing others. The Forerunner called the Ur-Didact then ordered his promethean army to destroy the Humans, and quickly stopped Humanity from destroying other worlds. Soon the Ur-Didact's wife the Libarian found out that the humans were just trying to protect the galaxy, but the Ur-Didact just though of it as taking the mantle of responsibility (Supposed to be held by the Forerunners) into there hands. The Ur-Didact then made new genetic copies of Humans and placed 2 populations of them on Halo installation 04, and Earth, both populations were stripped of technology and were made to start a new evolutionary path that would later lead to the Halo events. Later The Ur-Didact used all of Halo installation 04's humans to make Prometheans and the last Humans in the galaxy were tucked quietly onto Earth. Before the firing of the Halo array, most Humans were moved to sheild worlds, and were then released back to Earth by Forerunner Robotic AI controlled Keyships once the conditions were right. All sentient life not taken into Sheild worlds were killed, including the Forerunners. The Ur-Didact was the last forerunner as the Librarian imprisoned him in a sheild world as he disapproved of the Halo array.The Everest-class ship was one of those ancient human's ships. Features Even though built by Humans, the Everest class ships were very effective in transport as it had very heavy armor to keep out the flood, and very light primitive sheilding. The Everest class had no weapons as it was not intended to have a combat role and was escorted by fighters and other ships. As a transport it it had one huge cargo bay with an elevator in the middle that led to over 10 storage levels, all varying in size, as well as one gravity lift to load troops, weapons and cargo of all sizes as long as it fit. As a mining vessel it a large drill and cargo compartment in place of the transport bay. The drill would simply extend from the middle and then the gravity lift that was used for cargo previously, is used as a large vaccuum to suck up precious gasses, spices, and minerals, it can also be used to pick up large feilds of crops on Human farms. With the large disc gear that connects the body and the engine, can be rotated for more precise maneuvering.All Kown from Forerunner terminals. Known ships *Kilometer Tago- part of Kilometer group, a small group of Everest-class mining vessels(read in terminals) *Kilometer Galico- Part of Kilometer group(read in terminals) *Unkown Kilometer group ship (read in terminals) *Minomator Deliscque- Part of Minomator group, the of the last Everest-class tranposrt vessels that was destroyed by the Forerunners Category:Ancient Humanity